Damaged Kitten
by Twisted'Jack
Summary: What if you found the one you love most had betrayed you? What if in losing that love you find another to mend your heart. This is a yaoi, if you don't like yaoi then I wouldn't suggest reading it!
::::Warning:::: Yaoi Fanfiction!

Pairing: 1x2 Implied and ?x2 ((Guessing is so fun))

Rating: PG. R or Nc17 in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Gundam wing or the characters in any way….even though I wish I could. This is my first fanfiction so I'd appreciate no hateful comments.

 _Damaged Kitten_

 _By Twisted'Jack_

Chapter 1

Lightning flashed across the sky, the clouds looked dark and angry as they shedding tear-like rain drops down onto a wide ranging forest that spanned almost endlessly along the coast of the ocean. A lone silhouette could be seen running through the trees and getting drenched by the rain, the figure looked and moved as if they were being chased by some unknown evil. A braid of the finest chestnut swung behind the figure as if it were a tail, violet eyes filled with such unbearable pain and anguish were set in on a tearful heart shaped face. His black pants and black short sleeve shirt was soaked through with water, clinging to his frame as he continued to run forward.

Duo dodged around a tree as he moved through the woods until he suddenly broke out from the forest, he found himself out on a precipice that hung dangerously over the roaring wrath-filled waters below. He was panting hard and a look of exhaustion was on his face, it looked as if he had been running for hours which he could have very well been doing.

Duo hugged himself as he tried to calm down his body. He couldn't stop himself as he started to openly sob; tears streaking down his heart-shaped face and mixed with the rain falling from the sky. He looked out over the ocean at the lightning flashing down into the ocean and took a few steps forward towards the edge of the precipice.

Duo's eyes reflected his broken heart as he realized just how empty and hopeless he felt in that single moment. He wrapped his arms around himself and placed his fingers upon his arms, clenching his teeth tightly. Without warning he screamed out, **"Why?"** with a voice full of misery.

Duo had been betrayed by his own lover.

He didn't want to believe that Heero had been sitting half naked on their bed with Trowa nor did he want to believe he had seen Trowa kissing Heero in the most intimate of ways. He didn't want to believe that Quatre had been standing there watching them with a look of happiness. He never thought that Heero or his friends would do anything like this to him, maybe he had been naive.

Duo's heart had been so torn by the sight that he had just turned and ran as fast as he could away from the house that they had made their home in. He couldn't bear the feelings going through his mind as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight in hopes that he could stop remembering what he had seen, or at the least push it deep down into the back of his mind.

A crash of thunder and the sound of something cracking brought Duo back to reality from his memories, his violet orbs popped open as he scanned the area for some sort of danger. Suddenly the ground underneath him started to shake and he found himself looking down with pure alarm as the ground without warning gave way. Giving a loud shout, Duo found himself falling towards the wrathful ocean, he hit the surface and quickly disappeared under the waves.

Meanwhile…..At the Safe House

Heero paced the room that he shared with his lover Duo, Heero's mind was in a complete frenzy. He had been waiting patiently for Duo to return home after he had left to run a few errands in the nearby town this morning. Heero had expected Duo to be home hours ago, but he had yet to arrive. The weather was getting worse by the minute and he was to say the least starting to get a little worried for his braided lover. He had asked Trowa and Quatre who were staying the weekend if they had talked to or seen Duo since this morning, but they hadn't had any contact with him.

Heero found himself leaving their bedroom and heading down the hallway as he made his way down the stairs he caught sight of the front door swung wide open and a pair of black shoes laying on the carpet. He recognized the shoes right away as belonging to Duo, but why was the front door wide open and where was Duo?

Heero felt slight panic well up inside him and he started to urgently call out Duo's name as he rushed through the house. He looked in every room including the kitchen, but all he found were the pilots of sandrock and heavyarms.

 **"I can't find Duo, his shoes are here but he isn't."** Heero said with slight panic in his voice. Trowa looked at Heero with a slight frown from his seat while Quatre stood up and walked over. **"He has to be nearby, why don't you take a few breaths and we will all look for him together."** Quatre stated as he placed a reassuring hand onto Heero's shoulder.

Heero nodded and took a deep breath as he thought, ' _God I hope your right Quatre. I don't know what I'd do if Duo wasn't okay.'_

Trowa got up from his seat, the frown still playing across his lips. **"I'll take the whole upstairs."**

 **"Then I'll take the downstairs and Heero you take the yards, garage and shed. Maybe he got distracted by something he was working on. You know Duo and his machines."** Quatre found himself taking charge, knowing that Heero was close to switching to perfect soldier mode if Duo wasn't found soon.

Heero made his way to the front of the house only to realize that he never shut the door, grabbing his coat he threw it on in a hurry and rushed out the door. He slammed it shut behind him as he headed straight for the garage as the wind whipped pea sized raindrops into his face, hoping that for whatever reason that Duo was there and not out in this storm.

To be continued…

Twist: So what do you think? I'm feeling pretty excited to see where I take this story. I think I'm going to definitely give some of you heart attacks if not seizures.

+++Duo standing there tapping his foot and looking very unhappy+++

Twist: Ah don't look so upset Duo

Duo: You threw me off a cliff! Of course I'm pissed off, what kind of writer are you?!

Twisted: The fun, sadistic, throw Duo off a precipice type….?

+++Duo tosses up his hands and walks away+++


End file.
